I'll Be Good
by Pirate OwO
Summary: MC is in trouble when Saeran shows up. She's grateful she has her rescuer show up and come to her rescue. Though, things take an ugly turn. One Shot


**I'll Be Good**

 _I'll be Good by Jaymes Young_

Saeran picked up his phone, checking the time. "Now.", he thought to himself, clutching his phone in his hand. He picked up his gun that laid on top of his desk and checked it over.

He felt … jittery inside. Excited. A feral grin began to form, splitting across his face. His eyes held a hateful joy, vicious and cold.

He left the headquarters of Mint Eye, making his way to his victim's location. Saeran drove with confidence in knowing that what he was doing was the right thing. That this is what he saviour had wanted him to do.

The closer he got the more his excitement grew.

MC was currently cleaning the apartment that had become their new living space, and has been for a few days now. MC wanted to make it presentable. They could hardly contain their excitement. Seven was on his way.

Sure all it took was a threat of a bomb going off to get him moving, but he was coming and that was all that mattered to MC at the moment.

"There!" MC spoke with a breath of relief, wiping the small bead of imaginary sweat off their brow.

"Now I wait."

MC moved to the kitchen, making a cup of coffee for themselves. MC hugged their phone close to their heart, taking a small sip from their cup. All that was on their mind was Seven. MC hadn't noticed the eerie silence that seemed to suffocate the room.

—

The sudden sound of glass shattering resonated throughout the apartment, causing MC to jump in surprise and loose their grip on the cup that they had held in their hand. They stood paralyzed in the sickening feeling of uneasiness, holding their phone tightly within their grasp. Slowly MC made their way out of the kitchen in order to locate the source of the sound.

Approaching the living area, MC had spotted one of the windows had been broken through. MC paled at the sight. A sudden chill had gone down their spine. They could feel a presence at their back, however they were too paralyzed to turn around.

"Hello." Saeran spoke gleefully. "Do you know who I am?"

MC ever so slowly turned. Gulping down their initial reaction on fear, a wave of anger and disbelief had come in its place. MC couldn't believe that they had been so focused on Seven coming that they had forgotten the entire reason as to why he was coming in the first place.

Fearful eyes turned hard as MC spoke. "The hacker."

Saeran let out a small cruel chuckle, "You're smart."

Going back to his gleeful mask he continued on.

"You might be able to understand me then. Our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams."

Saeran was about to speak again to continue telling MC about the Mint Eye when they both heard someone at the door. Someone who was tampering with the special security system.

"What is this?" Saeran spoke, his usual harsh tone returning.

-The special security system has been deactivated—

"Now way!" Saeran burst out in anger.

MC cried out as soon as they saw who had stepped in the room. "Seven! Save me!"

"MC!" Seven made his way quickly over to MC, eyes filled with concern.

Saeran felt his anger double. "Shit! Why are you here!?" He let out a cruel laugh, "Even now, after all this time, you are still ruining my life."

Seven stood in confusion. "You know me?"

"You probably don't even know. Ha, I'm sure that you've forgotten all about me." Saeran's words were spoken venomously, aimed to cause pain.

Seeing Seven's face unchanged he asked, "You still don't know?"

He chuckled. In one quick movement he grabbed MC and pulled down his face mask. He held up the detonator while watching the recognition dawn on Seven's face.

"N – no. No way."

"I guess now you do." Saeran smiled.

"Seven …" MC spoke, voice wavering.

It had snapped Seven out of his daze.

Saeran pondered out loud in seeing that, "You have feelings for this person. Hahaha, I can read everything that is on your mind, you know."

Looking at the individual he held to himself he continued, having too much fun with this situation. "So I can probably do whatever I want to this person to make you suffer. Am I right?"

MC tried to wrestle out of Saeran's grasp.

"MC, don't move!" Seven instructed, his voice filled with fear and emotion.

Saeran continued to taunt Seven. MC was pained to see his face holding so much fear and desperation. MC grew angered.

Before MC even thought about what they were doing, they bit down on the hand that held them in place.

Saeran had let MC go out of reflex and cursed in pain, dropping the detonator. MC ran towards Seven. Saeran's eyes angrily followed MC's movements as he drew his gun. Seven's eyes widened in fear. Without a thought or hesitation, he moved so that MC was behind him as the shot was fired, resounding through the room. Deafening.

At hearing the shot fired, MC had felt as if all the air in their lungs had been forced out. Taking shallow breaths MC turned around. Hearing Saeran's vicious laughter, tears started to prick MC's eyes. MC turned to see Seven fall to his knees.

Bursting into tears MC ran to his side. "SEVEN!"

Saeran couldn't help but laugh after hearing the shot fire. A smile was still plastered on his face while he watched MC at his brother's side. He knew Seven was dying. The bullet had pierced his brother's heart. He saw the blood seeping through and darkening his brother's already red shirt.

His brother was dying.

…

His brother was dying? Confusion etched into his mind and on his face as he continued to watch MC crying at his dying brother's side.

"My brother is dying." He though over to himself, trying to figure out why it was making him feel so … conflicted.

...

"My brother."

Realization hit him harder than a hammer to his chest. Feeling his stomach drop, he gasped for air. He repeated his thoughts out loud. "I – I shot m – my brother."

Saeran suddenly felt tears at his eyes.

"SAEYOUNG!"

He ran to his brother's side, whose breathing had become weaker and more shallow. MC had stepped back a couple feet away and was on the phone angrily yelling at the person on the other end that they needed an ambulance asap.

"Saeyoung …" Saeran spoke. So many emotions were running through his mind.

"Saeyoung, I – I – I'm sorry Saeyoung! I'm so sorry!"

"S – Saeran?" Seven struggled.

"Please, Saeyoung. I'm so sorry. Please be okay." Saeran's eyes were overflowing with tears. Guilt and shame had overcome him.

"Saeran." Seven smiled and touched a hand to Saeran's cheek.

His hand was cold.

Saeran grabbed it and held on to it within his own as if to warm it up.

"Please Saeyoung, be okay. I'll be good. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry. Please, I'll be good. Just be okay."

MC's call was finished. New tears began forming in their eyes from watching the interaction between the two. From their interaction … and from the realization.

The ambulance would not make it on time.

MC slowly walked over to Seven, who laid on the floor. Saeran was still clutching Seven's hand while chanting those words over and over again, "I'll be good."

MC, despite the anger that they still felt, couldn't help how their heart broke at the sight of Saeran. MC clutched Seven's other hand, tears over flowing their eyes.

They both sat there waiting for the ambulance to come … but knowing that it was already too late.


End file.
